Baby Varia
by Blackrove
Summary: After one night of passionate love making, Xanxus and Squalo are now a couple. However, something came from this. Something unexpected. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Squalo walked down the halls of the Varia Headquarters, moping and depressed. For the last three weeks, Belphegor had been on a mission in Russia; Fran was nowhere to be found (probably with that Rokudo guy); Lussuria and Levi were locked tight behind their door and the last thing the swordsmith wanted was to know what they were doing. He could always go see what Xanxus was up to, but… that would mean he'd have to disturb him and there was no way he was going to receive a glass of expensive bourbon on the head. Again! The baseball brat was all the way in Japon on a mission. So he could not train with him.

So here he was, bored out of his mind, wondering the halls. He tried watching television, but _Keeping up with the Kardashian_ was SOOOO not his thing! He couldn't understand the concept of the show. He tried reading, but he already read every book in his library and the others… Well let's just say that Bel had very interesting use for his books (Really, who uses books to doodle male genitals inside). He tried cleaning around the mansion, but everything was already proper; the maids really did a good job.

Squalo, out of desperation, took three bottles of bourbon and a deck of cards, and walked towards Xanxus's study. He knocked and waited for a while. Receiving no answer, he opened the door and saw nobody. The silver hair man walked in and looked around to see a door opened leading to the bathroom. Sounds of moaning could be heard.

« _Did the idiot slipped and hurt himself? That's what happens when you drink too much this early in the mourning!»_ though Squalo with a smirk on his lips.

The swordsman walked towards the moaning to help his boss, until he heard something else… his name. Xanxus was moaning HIS name. Did Flame Wrath holder knew his right hand man had come in and was calling him for help. Squalo walked faster, maybe it was serious.

Squalo creaked the door opened and his eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. Xanxus, his old friend, his boss and his daily tormenter was pleasuring himself while calling his name!

Blushing like a madman, Squalo backed away and put the bottles and the deck of cards on the desk. He tried to calm his beating heart and the blushing creeping up on him. His breath accelerated and his hands started to shake. Could it be that Xanxus was interested in him? Like he was in him?

Squalo had, over the years, fallen head over heels for his boss with anger management. His very, very good looks, his strong personality, his determination, his humor, his bad temper, his rudeness… Everything about him, good or bad, was making him crazy! He had spent the last three years dreaming of naughty scenarios in his mind at night. Could it be that Xanxus also had naughty dreams about him?

-What are you doing here, trash? Asked a gruff voice with arrogance.

-I… hum… stuttered Squalo as he spun around and looked at Xanxus who looked surprised and a bit frustrated.

After a better look, Squalo noticed that Xanxus's hair was uncombed, his cheeks a bit red and his pants had a little tent in them. It must have been hard for him to put his pants back on with his massive erection.

The swordsman simply stayed in place, gaping like a fish out of water. He was still shocked from the sight from two minutes ago. Xanxus smirk at his lieutenant's state and slowly, seductively walked towards the silver haired man.

Squalo, on the other hand, couldn't even breathe; his blush kept darkening and his heart was pounding so fast and hard, he was afraid Xanxus could hear it. He almost jumped out of his skin when the raven haired man gently placed his hand on his cheek and ran his thumb against his silk like skin.

-I love the smoothness of your skin, _Squalo_ … purred Xanxus as he licked his lips.

-Xan… Xanxus… breathed out Squalo lost in his partner's red blood eyes; his heart was beating like a drum.

The sky flame holder slid his free hand behind his partner's back and pulled the swordsman roughly against his body. The heat and the closeness nearly drove Squalo insane; all he wanted was to taste his boss's lips. He wanted to feel Xanxus's skin under his hand; he wanted to taste the salty taste of the man's skin and the see the man in all his famous glory…

Knowing what the man in front of him wanted, Xanxus (finally) crashed his lips against Squalo's and smirked into the kiss when he heard the shark moan. It went straight to his very painfully constricted groin. Squalo finally broke out of his trance and slid his hands on Xanxus's broad and muscular shoulders and his smooth, dark hair.

Both men broke the kiss when air because none existent. Xanxus gently took the silver man's hand and dragged him towards his connecting bedroom. Words were useless in this situation; looks and actions spoked much more and were far more meaningful.

Before Squalo knew what was going on, he was on his back onto the bed. Xanxus on top of him and kissing, sucking, biting, teasing the very erogenous spot in Squalo's neck, right under his ear, all the while running his hands over the other man's body. Squalo moaned, sighed, squirmed under his lover's touch and lips.

-Xan… Xanxus… Oh God! Don't stop… Please… begged the shark, too far out in the pleasure given into him.

Xanxus smiled devilishly as Squalo begged for more. Oh! How he loved to hear this prideful man beg; it was so much better than hearing him yell his signature «Voi!». Xanxus pulled away his lover and took a good look at his work, and he liked it. Eyes glazed over; red swollen lips; hair spread all over the pillows; a light blush running across his cheeks and a labored breath… Truly, Squalo was too sexy for his own good.

-Patience, Squalo. I'll give you what you want, but first I need to take off these clothes that are obviously getting in the way for what I have in mind. Whispered Xanxus, before excruciatingly slowly unbuttoning every, single button of the silver man's coat.

Too excited to wait, Squalo took his coat and his shirt off, then proceeded to throw away Xanxus's coat off his shoulders and ripped open his shirt. Not wanting for the man on top of him to place a word, Squalo started to lick the smooth skin with a moan; which only made the man sighed in pure pleasure. Oh! How long Xanxus had waited for this to happen…

-A little impatient, aren't you? Asked Xanxus with a smirk.

-It's your fault… You're the one who put me in this situation! Now you have to pay the price for it! Whispered the swordsman with lust clouding his voice as he unbutton his partner's pants and took out his throbbing member.

Xanxus's breath hitched as the man in his bed started to gently move his hand up and down his member. Squalo ran his thumb against the taller man's slit and, acting on an impulse, he gave a tentative lick. Seeing as Xanxus bit his lips and as pre-cum leaked from the tip, Squalo thought that maybe it could be fun to see his boss lost in pleasure.

Squalo licked, sucked and hummed around his new lover's very smooth and beautiful member. There was no denying it, Squalo had a bit too much pride, but he did not believe this to be degrading or embarrassing. He saw his blowjob as a way to gain power on a man who controlled pretty much everything. He could push the mighty Xanxus into his last line of defense. It was empowering and he loved having some power.

-Ah… Oh… Ngn… Squ… Where… Where did you learn… t-to b-be so good… at this..? asked Xanxus as he held the blankets beneath him to keep a grip on reality. Not… with some… other trash… did you?

-My, my… Jealous, much? Rest assured, I would never do something like this for any other man! I… may have bought a book on how to… hum… pleasure a man… blushed Squalo.

-Well you learn… your… ahh… lessons…

Squalo took once more his lover's member and gently played with Xanxus's testacies, making him moans and pants. Feeling the member in his mouth twitch, Squalo knew the man over him was close. So to make things go faster, he sucked even harder and faster. Before, either any of them knew it; Xanxus came hard into his shark's mouth. Swallowing everything and moaned in pleasure.

Xanxus pushed Squalo on his back; took off his and his lover's clothes off and claimed his shark's lips. Slightly tasting himself, Xanxus groaned (he didn't mind tasting Squalo's semen. He actually dreamt about it. However, he didn't like any other). Squalo paid no mind as he melted into the kiss.

Their hands roaming each other's body; mouths tasting and leaving hickeys along their paths; moans, cries and pants filled the rooms. Xanxus presented three fingers to Squalo who took them in with pleasure. The swordsman loved the way his lover's eyes clouded over with lust as he sucked with sensuality.

-Squalo… Please… Stop being so… Sexy! If you keep this up, I may take you without any preparation! Said Xanxus in a very low and dark voice.

In response, Squalo only sucked harder and ran his tongue across the fingers. Feeling his resolve weakening, Xanxus took his fingers out and gently inserted one the Squalo's paradise entrance. The shark inhaled sharply and grabbed the sheet as hard as he could.

-Are you alright? Asked Xanxus, worried he had gone too fast.

-Yeah… Just a bit painful and really, really weird, but I'm alright! He answered with a blush spreading across his face.

Moving in and out only made things worse for the shark, so Xanxus took his finger out and grabbed a bottle of lotion for hands and coated his fingers with it. He reinserted his finger and brought shivers down his lover's spine. The movements were far less painful with proper lubrication and the smell of oranges from the lotion only made the shark's head spin in lust. Xanxus inserted a second finger, drawing out a moan of pain and discomfort from the other man. A few movements, a few scissoring later and Squalo was panting and moaning like a wanton whore; which brought a devilish smile of pleasure to the dark haired man.

Suddenly, Squalo cries out and his walls constricted against Xanxus's fingers. The man smirked and stabbed with a bit more force Squalo's prostate.

-Oh… Ngn… M-more… Ah… P-please… I… moaned Squalo as Xanxus entered a third finger.

The shark could not even have a thought run through his head as he was too lost in pleasure. Xanxus took out his fingers, which brought a moan of frustration to Squalo's lips, and positioned himself at his lover's entrance. A flash of doubt clouded the rain guardian which did not go unnoticed to the sky ring holder. Placing a gentle kiss on his lover's lips, Xanxus press into the heat waiting for him.

-Stop… Just… Go in one shot. Said Squalo, slightly trembling from anticipation.

-But… I…

-JUST GO ALREADY! VOI! I CAN TAKE IT! I'M NOT MADE OUT OF PORCELAIN! Yelled Squalo, frustrated.

Seeing as Xanxus would be a terrible lover if he did not grant his lover's wish; the dark haired man thrusted in one shot into his lover's thigh heat. Crying in out in pain, Squalo planted his nails into Xanxus _derrière_ and bit his lower lips. Using every ounce of his self-control, Xanxus (somehow) managed to keep himself from cuming from the heat, the tightness and the nails scratching his ass.

He remained still, waiting for his partner to adjust; slowly masturbating Squalo's limp member back to life, in an effort to take his mind off the pain. Slowly and surely, the pain dulled away to become a mild inconvenience.

-It's ok… You can move. Whispered Squalo, holding his lover in his arms.

Not waiting to be told a second time, Xanxus moved gently in and out, trying to find Squalo's prostate. The man with silver hair started to moan and sighed gently until… Xanxus hit that little spot inside of him that made him crazy. Squalo scratched his lover's behind once more in utter pleasure, this time.

-Oh, hell! Baby, if you keep this up… I won't last very long! Said Xanxus as he pounded into his lover, drawing out a cry of bliss from Squalo.

The rhythm of Xanxus's accelerated; he pounded with precision and force. The sensation invaded Squalo.s every senses. His sight was occupied by his lover's face; by his lover's sharp nose, his red eyes darken by lust, by his red swollen lips from all the kisses. His earing only registering the sounds on their moans cries and sighed. Sounds only made by lovers, sounds only made by those who were making passionate love. His nose could not smell anything else but the smell of sweat, sex and Xanxus personal odor; a scent that drove the swordsman crazy. His sense of touch was centered only by his feel of Xanxus's smooth and hot skin. His sense of taste was overruled by the taste of Xanxus's taste, by the taste of blood (he had bitten his lips from the pain of being entered), by the taste of Xanxus's sweat and kisses.

The pleasure between the two master assassins grew and grew and grew, until it could not be contained anymore… Xanxus pulled out from the heat of his lover; bringing a frustrated moan from the man below.

-What the hell? I was so close! Yelled Squalo, red from anger.

Xanxus didn't listen to his lover's complaint; he turned Squalo on his stomach and lifted his behind in the air. Squalo blushed as red as a tomato, but said nothing. Xanxus waited for a second, to make his lover grow a bit more impatient, and then, when Squalo could not wait any longer, Xanxus slammed into the thigh heat and cried in surprised and pleasure. Squalo almost came at that very moment. The thrusts were far more powerful; which could only described as purely amazing.

-Han... Oh… Yes… More… Ngn… Xanxus, please… I… I'm almost there..! I… Ahh… cried Squalo as waves of pleasure came crashing down upon him.

Squalo came hard upon the white blankets; his body constricting the muscles; which brought the dark haired man to his completion as he came hard against his lover's prostate. The two men collapsed and neither of them said a thing. Xanxus slowly pulled out of his lover and took him in his arms. Squalo could not do anything else than to cuddle with his lover and fall into a deep slumber, soon followed by the man who had captured his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. Please review so I may improve myself. I am very self-conscious about my stories.

The sun was shining brightly through the windows of the dining room. Belphegor and Fran were back early and were sitting at the table bickering about nonsense once more. Levi was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper; trying miserably to hide his blush as his lover was running a hand on his leg, very near his crotch. Lussuria was humming and «Mama-ing», all the while trying to push his lover towards his breaking point. In all a very usual morning for the Varia members.

The only thing different this morning was that neither Squalo, nor Xanxus was there. Usually, Squalo was the very first to be sitting at the table. Xanxus was always the last one, but at the very least, he was up at 11 in the morning. It was currently 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

-Has anyone seen Squ-chan and the boss? Asked Lussuria, worried.

-No.

-Shishishi. Nope.

-What is wrong with bossu? If that shark did anything to bossu… said threateningly Levi.

-Shut up, trashes! I'm right here! And if anyone were to do anything to someone, it would be me to Squalo. Spat Xanxus as he took a plate with several fruit, cheeses and two cups of coffee.

After picking up what he had come to get, Xanxus left the dining room. The others said nothing; you never questioned Xanxus in the morning. However, everyone noticed the several hickeys on their boss's neck and the fact he had taken TWO cups of coffee. Xanxus NEVER let anyone of his _conquests_ leave any marks on his skin and he NEVER let them stay the night. To bring two cup of coffee, a plate of food and to have hickeys all over his neck and torso, meant that this particular conquest was very special.

 _Later that week…_

A week passed and everyone noticed a flagrant change in both Squalo and Xanxus. Squalo yelled far less than before, he was far more relax and less prone to cause fights. Xanxus was far more patient, threw absolutely nothing at Squalo's head, never called him trash, but always by his first name. However, the most surprising thing was that Xanxus had actually reduced his alcohol consumption from 3 bottles a day to half a bottle of bourbon per three days. It was absolutely astonishing!

What really surprised everyone, however, was the way the two men acted around one another. Xanxus was polite, caring (to a certain limit; let's not forget of whom he are talking here) and touched Squalo every time he had a chance. Squalo was considerate with Xanxus's demands, never yelled at the dark haired man and would, on a few occasions, be seen rubbing his boss's back with obvious pleasure.

It didn't take long for the rest of the Varia to catch onto the secret of the two men. They were a couple and nobody said a thing (they didn't want to be shot or cut in little tiny pieces). Belphegor smiled and would sometimes laugh or make jokes. Fran never said anything; he didn't care at all. Lussuria was over the moon at this lovely couple. Levi moped all around at the idea of his boss having a favorite that wasn't him; but Lussuria made sure to change his mind about it (they stayed in the punk's room for quite some time).

The days were spent in relative harmony (they were still the Varia, for heaven's sake), the nights were spent in passion and love-making. The days turned to weeks, which turned to a month and then two…

 _One morning…_

Just like the last two month, Squalo woke up in Xanxus's arms. It was snowing hard; it was dark outside; despite being 8 o'clock in the morning. It was a moody day and it would make Xanxus cranky. However, Squalo now knew what to do to make his lover forget about the snow. A good blowjob on this day of the 14th of February would really make him feel better. What better way to start Valentine's day.

The silver haired swordsman slowly got up and felt something pulling in his guts. It was strange, but he didn't want it to stop his little surprise for his lover. Squalo sat up slowly and… a feeling of vomit rise up within him. Squalo left the warmth of the bed and rushed to the bathroom.

Hunched over the toilet, emptying his stomach of everything he had eaten in the last three years, Squalo didn't hear Xanxus waking up and coming to the bathroom to see what was going on. The sight that offered his lover made Xanxus worry; Squalo never got sick. When he did, it was always something serious or because he had an infection from a battle wound.

Squalo had not been in battles for the last two months; Xanxus had made sure of that. Gently picking up his lover's hair to keep it from being filled with vomit; Xanxus caringly rubbed the swordsman's back.

The simple gestures deeply touched Squalo. This was not what he was used to! He was used to Xanxus being rough and uncaring, but these last two month had been a welcomed change. After a few minutes, Squalo finally stopped emptying his stomach and, with the help of his lover, he finally got up.

Xanxus brought Squalo to the bed and called forth a maid. Once she arrived, Xanxus demanded for a bucket for Squalo and a doctor with all the medical equipment necessary. He wanted a full diagnosis, all the tests had to be performed; no exception!

Lussuria was called in to see if he could not use his sun flame to restore the rain guardian back to health; however, it did not work.

-It's alright, Xanxus… It was just a little sickness; nothing to it. Said Squalo, finding his lover's actions a bit crazy.

-I'm not taking any chances! I've… I've finally have you. I won't risk the chance of losing you to some stupid sickness… said Xanxus as they were alone in the room, waiting for the doctor (did you honestly think he would say something so sweet with anyone else present?).

Said doctor arrived only ten minutes later with everything she needed. It was an old woman with grey hair and a stubborn attitude. She was not afraid of Xanxus (which brought tremendous respect from everyone), she was able to push him onto his chair, shut him up and have him wait there while she did her examination.

A few blood tests, a few urine tests, and a few other tests later, she came to a startling conclusion. Something she never imagined.

-I need to speak with Mr. Superbi alone. This is very personal… started the old woman.

-It's alright, doctor. Xanxus can be trusted; you can tell me anything in front of him. Said Squalo, worried as hell from the doctor's words.

-I… I… Oh! Alright! Well… This is the first time I see this, but it is not uncommon. It's rare, but not lethal. Do not worry! However, I need to know first if you had any sexual relationship WITH penetration in the last few months. Asked the doctor looking right at Squalo who blushed like a virgin.

-Three times a week for the last two months, I was the one doing the penetration. Now that you know that… What the hell is going on with MY lover? Asked furiously Xanxus who was at his end's wits.

-Oh! I see… Well… Congratulation Mr. Xanxus and Mr. Superbi! You are now the proud fathers of a little baby! Chipped the doctor with a radiant smile. Now I know, it's a bit surprising, but…

-VOOOIIII! Yelled Squalo, out of shock. How..? Why..? What..?

-Mr. Superbi, please calm down. I know this is scary, but I can explain everything. You have a very special condition where a tube in connected to your anus to a pouch just below your stomach that acts as a uterus. Once you became sexually active with your partner, the tube slowly enlarged itself to let the sperm to impregnate you. Does knowing this help you? Would you like something else to ease your nerves?

-N-no… I… It actually helps me a lot to know how… IT happened… I'm just a bit… disoriented, that's all. Whispered Squalo who was slowly calming his nerves. Xanxus..?

Xanxus sat in his throne-like chair in absolute silence. His eyes staring into space; his brain trying to make sense of what is going on… Squalo was pregnant with his child! Inside the perfectly smooth and chiseled stomach of his Squalo was growing the child created by the union of their love.

A wave of panic washed over him. Was he ready to have a child? Was he capable of taking care of this little baby? What if he lost his temper and raised his hand on the child? What if he became a violent and drunken father; and ended up losing his lover and their child? Because there was no way in HELL Squalo would stay by his side if he ever did hurt their child! Stealing a glance at Squalo and Xanxus knew everything would be alright…

Squalo would be there beside him, he would help him, and he would raise and take care of the child with him. Squalo would be by his side, no matter what! Together they would teach their child to speak, to walk, to fight, to read and to become an adult… He was not alone in this! And thanks to Squalo, Xanxus would finally have the family he never had. His heart swelled with pride, joy and love…

-Xanxus! Cried Squalo, terrified by his lover's silence.

The holder of the flame of wrath got up and walked to his lover. He stood over his lover, still silent; causing Squalo to tremble in fear and anticipation.

-Xanxus… P-please… I… Please… Say something… whispered Squalo on the verge of crying.

The dark haired man raised his lover on his feet and held the man in his arms firmly, as if he was afraid to lose the love of his life. Squalo gently let his tears fall freely. In the end, Xanxus was not angry with him being pregnant; he even seemed genuinely happy about it. Placing a chaste, but meaningful kiss on his lover's lips, Xanxus allowed himself, for the first time in his life as a Mafioso, to let a single tear fall.

-I see you wish to keep the baby. However, I will leave a few pamphlets on abortion, just in… started the doctor with a serious face.

-Don't. You. Dare. Leave these shits anywhere near from this place! There is no way in f*cking way in hell that I will let anyone hurt OUR little baby! Threated Xanxus whose dark and menacing aura was now out of control.

The doctor stayed unfazed by this. It was a little test she left to see if Xanxus's feelings were true. And they were; for why would a man like Xanxus be so furious by just by pieces of paper? Timotheo was going to be so happy!

Rumors about the two men's relationship had reached the old man's ears. After confirming the relationship with Lussuria who was more than happy to gossip about it, Timotheo rejoiced at the idea that his adoptive son had found what he needed the most; someone who loved him with constraint, without being forced to or being payed for it. And this relationship came with bonuses too. Xanxus being less angry, less violent, and drinking far less than before! In the last two month, Timotheo had only paid for THREE renovations. A miracle! And now, he was going to have his last wish granted; he was going to be a grand-father.

The doctor left the room, leaving the two lovers to rejoice in the gift the heavens have given them.

-Maybe the baby will have your eyes and my hair. Said Squalo with a smile. Maybe it will have your beautiful laugh and my amazing skills in swordsmanship.

-Who cares what the baby looks like! All I want is our baby to be healthy and strong… And it has to be a boy! Said Xanxus with a stern voice.

-Why a boy? What's wrong with having a little girl? Asked Squalo, perplexed.

-It would far too much trouble to keep all the filthy boys away from our little girl if she's half as beautiful as you. Whispered Xanxus, before stealing a kiss from his lover and the mother of his child.


	3. Chapter 3

The happy news spread fast within the Varia and the Vongola famiglias. All were ecstatic at the news; Yamamoto and Gokudera talked between them and decided to try and have a child, which pushed Tsuna to ask his lover, Hibari Kyoya, to think about having children. To the young future mafia boss surprise, the frightening man had wished for it for years.

The Varia members had gone wild at the news. Belphegor had contacted his jeweler to ask for a little crown for the baby. Which would be fitting, since the child would be the prince, or princess, of the Varia. Fran had decorated the baby's room, even if the parents had not decided anything yet concerning it, with his illusions to make it look like a field of green grass with little white flowers and a bright blue sky with white, puffy clouds; a little something to help the baby smile everyday. Levi had sworn to protect the virtue and the life of his boss's unborn child in his own over the top way. However, after receiving a shot that tore his hair-doe in two, he presented a bottle of very fine red wine of the year to the happy couple. It was to be opened on the twenty-first birthday of the child. Finally, Lussuria had a very special gift for the parents. He had found an onesie that looked like a Mafioso's suit. The onesie looked like a dark blue Armani suit with black baby booties, which looked like Gucchi's shoes, and a fedora like cap. Squalo went crazy at the beautiful onesie.

-It's so beautiful! Our baby is going to look soooo adorable! Squealed the shark with stars in his eyes.

This was not like Squalo and it really creeped Xanxus out. The doctor had told him that Squalo's hormones would make him acted in ways he would not usually. He would become more emotional; like crying and sudden mood swigs. But this was crazy! It was just an onesie!

Taking the piece of cloth from his star-struck lover, he finally understood why Squalo had gone crazy. It was an adorable piece. Xanxus could already see his little boy with his white hair and red eyes (or vice-versa) in this adorable onesie. He would look like a real Mafioso. The women would go crazy at his cute little boy; he would be a ladies-man.

To thank his guardians for the very kind gifts, Xanxus decided to grant the rest of the week (in other words, three days) off for them. It was his way to thank them and spend some time with his lover. After only three seconds later, everyone was gone to do what they wanted; leaving the two lovers alone.

-Squalo, babe! How are you feeling? You look pale and tired! Are you ok? Do you want me to call Lussuria back? Asked Xanxus, terrified as he saw Squalo stumble to the closest couch.

-Y-yeah… I'm fine. Just a bit tired. That's all… Xanxus, can you sit next to me? When you sit next to me, the nausea leaves me for a while. I feel better when you sit next to me. Said Squalo as he sat down.

There was no need for Xanxus to be asked to do this. He would have done it, anyway. He loved holding Squalo in his arms; however, he called a maid to bring a bucket for the shark, should he feel sick.

The shark cuddled with his lover and slowly drifted into a warm and peaceful slumber. Xanxus ran his hand through his lover's silver hair; loving how his fingers calmed Squalo down and his nausea. It only had been a week and a half since they discovered they were going to be parents. Unbeknown from Squalo, Xanxus loved to ran his hand across his lover's belly once he was sleeping.

Feeling his lover stir, Xanxus freed Squalo to let him empty his stomach into the bucket. It was the one thing that horripilate Xanxus the most! However, Squalo had to puke at the very least five times a day. The dark haired man, in an effort of solidary, stayed as much as he could by his lover's side. A considerable effort for a usually selfish man; which made Xanxus even more amazing in Squalo's eyes.

-I cannot believe you stayed here, holding my hair while I emptied my stomach..! You can't stand that! Thank you! I really, really appreciate it… said Squalo, once he stopped being sick.

-I figured it would and besides, it was kind of my fault anyway. Said Xanxus as he handed a paper tissue to the sick man.

-It was nobody's fault! Xanxus, neither of us knew that I… I could have babies! I could never blame you for my morning sickness! Besides, I'm a hard-ass assassin; I went through far worse and this is nothing more than what I can handle. And you'll be relieved to know I asked Lussuria to get me some medication to help with the morning sickness… I won't have to wake you with my vomiting every day. Said the silver man as he cuddled with his lover.

Xanxus kissed his lover on his cheek and held him tight against him, until he felt something wet against his shirt. Squalo was crying! Squalo. Was. Crying. This was creeping Xanxus out even more than the shark's reaction to the onesie. What had he done wrong? Had he hurt the man? What was going on? Squalo never cried like this.

-Baby… What's wrong?

-V-voi..! Nothing's wrong! I'm not crying, ok! Don't be so condescending with me! Lashed out Squalo as he pushed himself from his lover's arms.

-I'm not being condescending! I… just want… to know what's wrong! I saw you crying… Why are you so sensitive, right now? I meant nothing wrong! Cried Xanxus, insulted by Squalo's reaction and accusations.

Squalo slowly turned around and Xanxus could see his lover's tears and regret in his eyes.

-I'm sorry, Xanxus… I… Don't even know why I started to cry… I… just feel so sad and helpless for some reason! It came out of nowhere! I was thinking of all the great things and all the efforts you did with my puking and the reduction in your daily alcohol consumption… and… I… just couldn't hold it in… I felt as if I didn't make enough efforts on my part… I'm sorry… whispered Squalo with beaten puppy eyes.

Xanxus sighed in relief, so this was why Squalo was crying. It was his hormones that made him so moody. Taking his lover in his arms once more, Xanxus gently placed a kiss on his forehead and promised him that everything would be alright.

-Baby, don't worry! I'm not mad! It's just your hormones going wild! Just… breathe in next time you feel like exploding, alright?

Squalo agreed and resumed cuddling with his man. He loved how comforting his lover's arms were, he loved to kiss him with passion, and he loved to run his hands all over the other man's body.

Xanxus sighed in relief; he loved Squalo, but seriously, if this is how he was going to be for the rest of the pregnancy, there would be a lot of discord and fights in the next few months. However, he had to admit that Squalo was adorable when he cuddled against him like this.

-Xanxus, what kind of perfume are you wearing? It smells good! whispered the shark as he snuggled against his lover's neck.

-I'm not wearing anything, baby. But thank you! You want something to eat? I could get you your favorite, chicken parmigiana! Proposed Xanxus in order to make Squalo more comfortable.

-Please don't… Just imagining it gives me heartburns… said Squalo, pale as a ghost.

Now this truly proved that Squalo was not in his normal state; never would the swordsman turned down chicken parmigiana! It was very disappointing for the pregnant man as he really did want to eat his favorite meal (since everything else just made him sick) but it had to give him heartburns by the simple image of it.

The two men passed time gently discussing and snuggling together. Time passed slowly, both men slowly fell into a deep and cozy slumber on the couch.

 ** _Two months into the pregnancy later…_**

Squalo was sick and tired of being sick and tired every day. He was always cranky, whinny and bitchy! Belphegor used to made fun of him, but now he simply avoided him, since Xanxus always blasted him sky high when Squalo would cry. Lussuria high pitched voice made the shark cringe his teeth. Levi's constant affection towards Xanxus made Squalo very jealous and violent. The only one the shark could stand was Fran, but after three minutes, the illusionist would get bored and leave, making the swordsman very sad.

Xanxus always did his best to cheer up or calm down his lover, with mixed results. The gunman could cheer his lover up anytime; he simply had to cuddle with him and speak soothing words to him (a task he enjoyed very much); however, calming him down was impossible. Once Squalo was pissed, nothing could make it better. Xanxus was usually irritated, but did his best to be nice. One time, Squalo had gotten so mad at Xanxus for not listening to him; he actually threw a vase at his lover's head and forbid him to touch him for three whole days. Once the shark had calm down, he had gone into a small depression, thinking his lover would never speak to him after the way he had treated him. To his surprise (and everyone else), Xanxus simply laugh it off! He simply said that he now knew how Squalo had felt when he used to do the same to him.

-I'm sorry about my mood swings, Xanxus. These damn anti-puking pills makes my hormones crazy, I'll just stop taking them. I don't want to you suffer my bad mood any longer. Said Squalo as he lay in his lover's arms in their bed.

-Squalo, if theses pills help you with your morning sickness, then you should keep them until it's gone. I'm sure you don't have long to use them…

-I still have two to three month to go with morning sickness, Xanxus.

-Throw theses damn pills away! Cried Xanxus with a crazy look in his eyes.

The silver hair man couldn't help to smile at his lover's actions. He was so adorable and he was ready to do everything to make Squalo happy and more comfortable as the pregnancy went along. However, this was just the beginning of the whole thing; who is to say Xanxus will support any more of the side effects of pregnancy.

The holder of the Flame of Wrath loved his shark, there was no denying it; however he couldn't stand anymore of Squalo's fool mood and mood swings! At the beginning, Xanxus could handle it; it was natural, a small price to pay to be with Squalo; beside it was not that bad. However, it had become harder to keep his mouth shut.

He was going on a mission for a few days, a small break for the man. However, if he had to go through all this for another two to three months… He wasn't going to handle it!

-Xanxus… I was thinking and… How would you call our baby? Do you have any names in mind? I know I like Dante and Juliano, but I don't exactly have a name for it if we have a girl! Said Squalo with a dreamy look in his eyes.

-I like Juliano better, it's fitting! It reminds me of Juliano de Medicis… Just hope he won't get shanked in a cathedral like the Medicis one. If it is a girl, then maybe Bianca, always liked that name. proposed Xanxus, trying to think of how that would sound if he called his child by either names.

-Oh! What a beautiful name! I love it! It's the kind of name for a beautiful woman! So we're settled! Juliano if it's a boy and Bianca if it's a girl! Said Squalo with a huge smile and kissed his lover.

The two men slowly fell asleep in each other arms and dreamt of their unborn child.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the forth chapter. Please review.

 _Four months into the pregnancy later…_

Squalo's belly was now a little bump that brought tremendous amount of joy and pride in Xanxus. He never missed a chance to run his hand on the little bump and makes fart noises in the belly; making Squalo giggle and moan.

For the last two weeks, Xanxus had become over-protective. He never let Squalo out of his sight for more than half an hour. Nobody touched Squalo or HIS child in HIS Squalo's belly without making his list. Which meant; no weapons anywhere near Squalo, no alcohol or smoke near his baby, only one person at a time could touch the belly under Xanxus's supervision.

It made Squalo a bit frustrated, but Xanxus had very good reason to be so protective of his lover. The mafia world was very dangerous and the Varia had many enemies. He had come to terms with having a child and had already fallen in love with the little thing growing inside his lover. The first ultrasound was all he needed to know that he unconditionally loved his child. Call him a softy, call him weak and stupid, but Xanxus could not care in the least. He did not see loving his child as a weakness; it drove him to better himself and become stronger, to protect his child, to become a role model…

-Xanxus, come here. I need to tell you something. It's important! It's about Bianca! She kicked! Xanxus, she kicked! Cried Squalo excited as he rubbed his hands on his belly to feel his little girl kick little a little soccer star.

Carefully, Xanxus left his desk and approached the mother of his child. Too impatient and excited, Squalo took his lover's hand and placed it on his belly. Nothing happened for a while, until Squalo changed the position of his lover's hand upon his belly and that's when the holder of the flame of wrath felt it… A little kick. A tiny, little kick made by a babie's foot. His daughter was talking to him through her tiny kicks. It was perfect! Everything was perfect in Xanxus's life!

 _A month later…_

-Squalo! Hurry up! Or we will be late for the ultrasound! Come on! Yelled Xanxus, nervously from the entrance of the manor.

-Voi! Calm down! The rendez-vous doesn't happen until three, it's still noon! The baby will still be there in three hours. I want to know the baby's gender too, but you have to calm down… I swear; it's like you're the one who's pregnant. Cried Squalo, frustrated. Besides, my feet are swollen, my back hurts like hell and I, constantly, have to pee; so I will NOT walk any faster!

Impatient, Xanxus ran to his lover, took him in his arms like a princess and ran to the car with Squalo yelling and cursing him. Once placed into the car, Xanxus sped like a fugitive to the Clinique. With only two near-accidents, the lovers had arrived in record time to the rendez-vous, and after nearly shooting the receptionist with his X-gun (Squalo had grabbed his man's collar and dragged him to a seat), the doctor came out and announced that our favorite couple was up next (even if their actual meeting was only two hours ahead; the doctor was far too afraid to keep the two assassins waiting).

-R-right… this way, misters… Please… Would you like something to drink? Asked the receptionist, terrified.

-Please, if you have bourbon, pour two fingers and a few ice cubes! It's the only thing to calm him down. Gently said Squalo as he pulled his lover into the room.

The doctor led Squalo to the operating table and asked him to take his shirt off while he prepared the ultrasound machine. The shark took his shirt off and handled to Xanxus; he lay down on the table. The doctor poured a liquid gel on the silver haired man's little belly, pulling a hissing sound from the assassin. Asking for silence, the doctor started the procedure. Gently moving the transducer probe (the little stick that sends image to the computer of the ultrasounds) around the belly, the doctor concentrated and after a while, smiled brightly.

-Here we can see the baby's head; that would be its little legs; and that little beating thing here is the baby's growing healthy heart. My, this little one is very strong… Now, if only this little one wouldn't be so shy, I could tell you if it's a boy or a girl! Said the doctor as he squinted at the screen.

-Oh, come on, little guy! Show us that you're a little guy! There is nothing to be ashamed of; with your father's packages, you should have something to be proud of, bambino! Said Xanxus to the belly, making Squalo burst out laughing and causing the doctor to Shhh them as he tried to concentrate.

After a few minutes, the doctor was about to give up until… He saw it! He could finally know the baby's gender…

-Well, mister Xanxus and mister Squalo, I can tell you your baby's gender if you wish! Said the doctor to the two nervous parents.

Xanxus and Squalo left the medical clinic in silence. One was truly happy about now knowing his baby's gender; while the other was in shock and could only see a dreaded future for him. Who knew that being a boy or not could be so frightening?

The two men continued on the road to their home, when Squalo, who was simply sick and tired of Xanxus shock, told him to stop on the side way and asked him what was wrong. His silence had made insulted him a bit; however he could understand that the man had wanted a boy. A little legacy, but really, was it really that bad to have a little girl?

-I… it's just… I don't know how to raise a… a…

-A girl? We are having a beautiful little girl who will make us proud! What's wrong with that? Asked Squalo, a bit furious.

-With a boy, you don't have to worry that it will get used by a man or get pregnant; you don't have to have a weird puberty talk about girl stuff. It's a boy, so it's easy. You know how to explain it, but a little girl… What if she decides to star in a _Girls gone wild_ video because she hates me or… I just think it's easier with a boy because I can relate better. Explained Xanxus with slightly trembling hands. When I think of all the things I've said or done with or to a girl… I'm just terrified that anyone would do the same to my daughter…

-Oh, Xanxus, baby… Everything will be alright, I promise. I know that you are afraid, but we will raise this little girl together. We will protect her; we will make sure that she will have all the tools and the training necessary to protect herself. Besides, do you actual think that anyone would simply let her get hurt or use? Bel would chop any of them in piece if they even tried to be disrespectful to her; Fran would cause such terrifying illusions that the idiot who actually did hurt our little girl would have mental trouble for the rest of his days; Lussuria and Levi… These two are probably even happier than us about having this baby! That's without speaking of the Vongola's brats.

Tears nearly fell from Xanxus's eyes, these words really touched him. There was nothing to fear, once he tough about it. Just because he used to be a play-boy, it didn't mean his daughter would turn it a cheap sl*t (I do not like curse words in my stories. Just because it's an M rated story, doesn't mean I have to have a foul-mouth) with no shame or dignity! He had over-reacted for no reason!

Relieved like never before, Xanxus took his lover's hand and gently placed a little kiss on it, causing Squalo to smile warmly. The shark was however taken with a strong and powerful need to feel his lover inside of him; he needed for his lover to take him this very instant. Squalo slid his hand on the other's leg, very near his crotch. Xanxus through a side glance at his lover and wondered what he had in mind.

-Squalo..?

-Xanxus, _prestante_ (1), what do I have to do or say to get you to push me against the hood of the car and take me? whispered seductively Squalo into his lover's ear.

Without wanting for his lover's response, Squalo left the car and sat on the hood. Xanxus smiled like a madman, a horny madman; then left the car to join his lover. It didn't take long for the dark haired man to turn his lover around, push him against the hood face first and run his hands against his lover's body. Squalo loved the feeling of those strong hands running across his body; especially when Xanxus would squeeze his butt with mighty hands.

-Xanxus, I think there's lube in the glove compartment from the mission in Venice… whispered Squalo with a hoarse voice.

-Stay here and don't move a muscle! I'll be right back! Said Xanxus as he ran to get the lube.

Once the lube taken and applied on his fingers, the gunman pulled the swordsman's pants down, then inserted one of his fingers into the secret entrance of his shark, pulling a deep and lusty moan from his lover's lips. Without waiting, Xanxus inserted another finger, then a third finger and hitting nothing but his prostate forcefully.

-Voi… Xanxus… Take me now..! I really need it… NOW! Cried Squalo on the verge of tears from the pleasure.

-All you ever needed was to ask, _bellisimo_ (2). Said Xanxus with a deep and husky voice, re-enforcing his accent, knowing full well it made the man under him crazy.

Without a second thought, the leader of the Varia placed a good amount of lube on his personal shooter and entered Squalo forcefully. Crying in out in both pain and pleasure, Squalo immediately started to move his hips, making Xanxus moan deeply. The two men started to move together, in a symphony of moans and cries and skin slapping against each other.

The harder Xanxus pounded into his lover, the higher and the more labored Squalo's voice became. Digging his nails into his lover's, the gunman slammed even harder into the man. Xanxus bent down and kissed Squalo's ear.

It didn't take long for any of them to reach the point of no return and both of them came hard and fast. It hit them like a wave; it consumed them; it overrode every single nerve of their body. It was perfect; just what Squalo had wanted!

The men's ecstasy slowly and surely started to leave them. Their hearts slowed down, their breaths became less labored and Xanxus held his lover tightly against him. Taking a deep breath of Squalo's scent, the gunman sighed in pleasure and slowly pulled out of his lover. Xanxus pulled his lover's pants back up and led him back to the car.

It did not take more than three minutes for the couple to arrive at the manor, for Squalo was ready for round two; and there was no god forsaken way Xanxus was going to deny his lover's request. They didn't even have time to hear Lussuria's questions that they were in their bedroom and doing very, very naughty activities.

 _Two and a half week later…_

Xanxus was currently hiding under his desk. For the very first time, he was scared of someone. He was scared of his lieutenant; he was scared of Squalo. He was scared of a horny Squalo who would, at any time of day and night, demand that Xanxus would have sex with him at that very instant.

Naturally, Xanxus had a raging libido. He could very well go a full night with nothing more than a bottle of champagne and a bowl of strawberries and chocolate. However, this was too much for him; he was just only a man. Day and night, Squalo would trap him in a remote part of the manor and try to molest him. He could not keep this up any longer; even if this was the best two weeks and a half of his adult life.

The door of the office opened and Squalo entered looking for his lover. He needed to speak with him. It was important and it could not wait. He knew Xanxus was hiding in his office; he had to bribe Belphegor with candy in order to get this information.

-Xanxus, come on out! I need you to drive me at Roberto's! I want to eat some of their chicken Marsala. Said Squalo as he walked towards the desk. Bianca wants some too! She's been kicking like crazy ever since the idea popped in my head! Don't you want to make us happy?

Xanxus got out from the under the desk and looked suspiciously at his lover. Was this a trick? Squalo usually wasn't a fan of chiken Marsala, but cravings were usual side effects of pregnancy. So carefully, Xanxus followed Squalo to the car and drove him to the restaurant of his lover's desire.

Once there, Squalo took over three plates of chicken Marsala under the surprised gaze of his man. This was definitely pregnancy cravings! However, it did not bother Xanxus in the least. Lussuria had repeated over and over again that Squalo had to gain weight for the baby. It made the gunman happy to know that the sex craving part of the pregnancy was over and the food craving part was starting. Since he didn't have the force to have another round of wild, steamy sex, he was more than pleased to know he could bring satisfaction to his lover by simply treating him to dinner. It felt like a date. And if Xanxus really wanted to, he could even make it romantic with flowers and chocolate (another of Squalo's craving). That would sure make him happy!

-Roberto! I want your recipe for your chicken Marsala; it's the only thing aside from chocolate that Squalo is willing to eat right now. Said Xanxus as he came to pay the bill.

-It would be my pleasure, Mr. Xanxus, but… I… started the chef, worried.

-I don't think I was clear. I. Want. You're. Recipe. NOW! Yelled the Mafioso as he took out his X-guns.

Before anyone could blink, the recipe was in Xanxus's hands. The two lovers left the restaurant holding hands, but Squalo wanted to walk in the park near the restaurant. However, after being hit by fatigue, Squalo changed his mind and asked to be brought back to the mansion.

The drive was made into a peaceful and loving silence. Everything was perfect in their lives. They were in love, they were going to have a baby and Squalo had his chicken Marsala. Yep! Everything was perfect… Until, of course, a speeding car decided in crash into the couple's car; sending it into a ditch and knocking both men unconscious.

Three dark figures approached the car and opened the passenger's door; took the man sitting on the seat and left in their car, leaving the other one in the flaming wreckage…

1-Prestante: Gorgeous

2-Bellissimo: Beautiful


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth chapter. Please leave your reviews. I do not own KHR.

 _Squalo point of view…_

Everything was black, the air was thick with something that burned my throat, and my head was spinning and was pounding like hell… I tried to open my eyes, but it's too hard for me. I started hearing again and what I hear does not make me feel good. I hear flames cracking, metal being bent, people shooting and a tiny little girly voice.

« _Wake up… Danger… We are in… Danger… Open your eyes… Run… Get up… DO SOMETHING!_ »

I willed myself to open my eyes and not fell into the very tempting slumber. I slowly moved my head towards the fresh air towards my right. A familiar, high pitch voice came to my ears.

-Squ-chan! Please, we need you to wake up! You have to do it for your little Bianca… And Xanxus! They took him! Wake up! Cried Lussuria, pulling me out of my slumber.

I opened my eyes and saw our car in a ditch, in FLAMES! I had to get out, right now! The smoke was hurting my eyes and throat. My belly was pressing against the wheel, hurting my baby. My little girl was going to die if I simply stayed there. I had to leave this car; I had to protect her! I had to live to make sure she could have a chance in life! I had to make sure she was safe… My baby!

A rush of adrenaline ran through my veins as I pushed myself off the wheel, fighting against gravity, waved my hand to capture Lussuria's attention and moved my legs. My head was pounding like thunder, but I couldn't care less. My baby needed me!

Finally, a strong hand caught my wrist, I saw Levi who wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me out of the wreckage. Pain shot through my left shoot; telling me that my foot was probably broken or fractured.

Levi brought me up the hill where Lussuria, Belphegor and Fran were waiting for me with ambulances. Two medics took care of me and put me in a guarder; Lussuria insisted to climb aboard the ambulance, seeing as he was my personal doctor during my pregnancy.

-Don't worry, honey! We're here for you! Said Lussuria with a calming voice.

-What… Where's… Xanxus..? Is… is my baby going to be ok? I asked with a hoarse voice.

-Honey, don't you worry about your baby! I'm sure she is fine. My sun flame isn't reacting to any injuries to the baby, so your little girl is fine. We'll know more once we get to the hospital. Xanxus… on the other hand… I don't know how to say this, but… He wasn't in the car with you. What happened, honey?

-I… I… Xan… Xanxus… Where are you…

My world faded to black once more…

 _Xanxus point of view…_

Everything was black. I couldn't only hear muffled sounds. My head was spinning; I could feel my wrists tied together behind my back; I felt a pain near my left ribs. I was sitting on a leather seat; it smelled like a brand new car.

-Squalo… What… Where… I stuttered weakly.

-Go to sleep, _trash_! Said a somewhat familiar voice as I received a painful kick right in my stomach.

I grunted in pain; I could feel the pain irritated throughout my body and my capturers laugh. I gritted my teeth in fury. I tried to summon my flame of Wrath and burn these bastards to a pile of ashes; but as I tried to raise the power needed, my handcuffs swallowed the power and extinguishing my flames. I could not even free myself…

I tried moving to feel if anyone else was there besides me and my captors. To my relief, Squalo was not there! My lover and our baby were not here; they could be in safety.

I tried to remember what had happen before I woke up in this car. We had left the restaurant; Squalo wanted to walk in the park, but he was too tired; then he got behind the wheel as I had taken two glasses of red wine and then… a bright light coming straight at us from our right; a strong impact caused the car to spin and then… I was here. I remembered that I had thrown my body in front of Squalo as the other hit us!

I remembered something the old man had told about being a father; where fathers would go through hell to protect their children. Maybe, I did have a chance at being a good father to this child; if I ever survived this ordeal.

-Where are you taking me? I asked, furious.

-Shut up! The boss needs you alive for what she had planned; however, she never said you had to be in one piece. She only needs your three piece engine between your legs! Said one of my captors with a fat and greasy laugh (it's the only way I can describe someone fat and disgusting can laugh).

A bucket of cold water dropped over my head. I knew exactly who my captors were. Elizabetha De Marzio; that godforsaken, delusional, crazy b*tch! She had stalked me for years; trying to marry me through arranged marriages, scandals and threats. She wanted me to be hers; she wanted me to be HER possession and have everything that I had. My influence, my power, my money and my reputation! She actually though that since she looked like a cheap, easy skank; I would fall for her and marry her just because she opened her legs for me. I could never fall for her; even at the lowest point of my life, I could never get into bed with her.

I was in trouble. The last time we've met, the word about my relationship with Squalo had just gone out… and let's just say she was not a happy camper. She called Squalo a useless man-whore; said that our relationship was against nature and that she would help me get on the right path. When the news about our baby had gone out, the word on the street that Elizabetha had lost the last bit of sanity she still had; there had been rumors of hits being placed on my lover's head. Nothing was true, however. Now I see that I was wrong and that Elizabetha had very disturbing plans for me.

I just hoped that Squalo was safe, away from that crazy wench…

 _Back to Squalo…_

Slowly regaining consciousness, Squalo's eyes slowly fluttered. Lussuria rushed to the awakening hitman with a glass of water. The water cooled the burning sensation in the shark's throat. Lussuria helped the injured pregnant man to sit up and called the rest of the team in.

-What… Where's Xanxus? Asked Squalo with a weak voice.

-Don't worry, Squ-chan. We know who took him and where he is… We just need your permission to go after him! Said Lussuria as he sat next to the hospital bed.

-Why my permission? The decision seems pretty obvious! Cried Squalo, furious and impatient.

-You're the second in command, fish-man! We need to your permission before starting a mission or a war against another family, since the boss isn't here. Shishishi! Laughed Belphegor with his trademark smile that seemed fake at this instant to the silver haired man.

Nobody showed their concern for their boss and their colleague; the last thing Squalo needed right now was even more stress than what he had received tonight. The last thing Squalo needed was to know that Elizabetha had nearly killed him and his future baby, and kidnaped Xanxus; there was no lost love between the two of them. Even before the two men had started dating, Elizabetha and Squalo had been at each other's throat. Squalo judging the women to be nothing more than a vulgar gold-digger; and Elizabetha sneering at Squalo's humble beginnings (Squalo was the son of one of the capo working with the Vongola famiglia, while Xanxus was raised on the streets. Her snobby attitude never made any sense to any one; but the woman clearly had little to no sanity at all) and viewed his dedication to Xanxus to be somewhat strange (she now understood his commitment to the Varia leader).

-Voi! You all have my permission to get Xanxus back, then! I don't care if the Vongolas refuses; you go ahead! But, do it discretely! I don't want a blood bath that would cause a war! I want minimum casualties; I don't want any of the murders you will most likely commit to be traced back to the Varia! The last thing I want is a war on our hands! Cried Squalo with fury in his voice and eyes.

The shark wanted blood and by-God, there was going to be blood! Someone had tried to kill him and his daughter. Someone took his lover from him. However, try as he may; he could not find the reason as to why they tried to kill his child and him, nor why did they kidnapped Xanxus. He wanted to know who and why.

As Lussuria was leaving, Squalo grabbed his sleeve and demanded that he stayed behind, while the rest of the team stayed in the hallway. Knowing what questions would be coming next, Lussuria sighed in defeat.

-Xanxus was taken by Elizabetha De Marzio in order to be impregnated by him. She completely lost her sanity and took over her famiglia. We caught one of her man who was burning the car while you were in it. He was too afraid to go against her orders or tell us anything; Belphegor had to play with his knives. She is staying at the Santa Theresa Hotel at the Presidential suit. We bribed a few of the hotel maids who are working for Elizabetha; so far none of them reported that she came back from her opera. Probably, trying to look cool and detached… Always the drama queen!

One look at the silver haired man and the punk knew that this news only made the shark even more worried for his lover.

-Don't worry, Squ-chan! We will get Xanxus and you will have your revenge on her. I mean, Xanxus choose you; he stayed with you after we found out about you were pregnant; and you know Xanxus would fight to the death before he even cheats on you! He loves you; even if he never said anything. We know where he is; we know who's behind everything and we are ready to go into action.

-Then, please, go! Get my man back! I want Elizabetha alive… said Squalo with a low, threatening voice.

The punk agreed, left the room and led the rest of the team out of the hospital. They inspected their weapons, climbed into the cars and left to do what they did best; wreaking havoc...


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the long awaited sixth chapter! Please review!

It was a vast room with different shades of pink and white on the walls; large windows with golden velvet drapes; a deep and fluffy white carpet covered the floor; the couches and tables were made of dark woods and flashy pink… Everything was pink and white and fluffy! Dear God, Xanxus was in hell!

Xanxus was strapped to a chair; waiting for his captor to arrive. The worst case scenarios were running through his mind; Elizabetha was even more unstable than ever. She could do anything to him; but even worse to Squalo and their little Bianca. That really scared him more than anything! He only just started to know his daughter and love Squalo; it would destroy him to lose both of them now.

Suddenly, the door opened to show Elizabetha wearing nothing more than expensive pink and fluffy lingerie; she walked in what seemed like a sexy walk all the way towards her captive. She sat upon his laps and plunged Xanxus's head into her breast.

-Do you like it? This is what you could have if you simply let me help you get into the right path! Let me help you! Squalo and that filthy thing will disappear and I'll give you a beautiful little boy with your eyes and my smile. Wouldn't that be wonderful? You just need to say one word…

-Oh god..! started Xanxus, very uncomfortable.

-Yes? Say it… Say it..! SAY IT!

-OH GOD, PLEASE KILL ME BEFORE THIS B*TCH RAPES ME! PLEASE SOMEONE, ANYONE, KILL ME, ALREADY! Yelled Xanxus on top of his lung, desperate (with a crazy hag like her, even Xanxus would cry for mercy).

A hand slapped Xanxus across his face, shutting him up. The gunman shot a glare of absolute hatred and disdain; the woman looked at him with an angry look in her eyes. Her captive was not cooperative in the least; if her plan was to work, Xanxus had to be willing to have sex with her. If not, how was she to have a purpose in life without a man and a baby? She needed a man to advance in the Mafia world; she needed a baby to lock her position!

-It will be a cold day in hell before I ever have anything close to appreciation for you, Elizabetha. You are the most revolting woman I've ever met! I love Squalo and OUR little girl, and nothing will make me stop loving them! So pack up your, obviously fake, balloons and leave my family alone! Snapped Xanxus, filled with rage.

His flame of wrath was burning bright, but the energy cancelling wrist bracelets kept the flames from burning anything; just the light of the flames made any difference. Xanxus fury reached new heights as Elizabetha started to laugh at his threat.

-Right about now, that stupid fish and that freak of nature are nothing more than ashes! Their dead, Xanxus! Why bother worrying about them, when you could redeem yourself and could have an even more beautiful baby with a beautiful woman like me! said Elizabetha with an crazed look in her eyes.

A deep and tense silence filled the room as Xanxus registers the awful news. The love of his life and their child were dead; he was alone once more… The cold claws of solitude and pain shred his heart in millions of little pieces. A single tear fell down his eye; making Elizabetha realise that Xanxus could not love her, he would always love Squalo and their child. It will never work; therefor, all she could do to have a child was to force it out of him.

Elizabetha left Xanxus's laps and left him to his misery. She turned around and began walking to the door. Just as she was about to open the door; it burst open and revealed the entire Varia team, covered in blood and sweat.

Say what you want about the Varia, but they knew how to scare people shitless! You try and stay calm when you see four blood covered assassin dressed in black, with weapons also covered in blood and with wide, crazed smiles on their faces.

-Ushishi! The prince had much fun! For this, he won't kill, the wh*re… For now that is! Laughed Belphegor as he walked towards the frightened woman.

-Ma… Ma… Bel-chan! I already told you to let Elizabetha to me! Somebody else has already clam her head! Oh, thank god boss, you're okay! Said Lussuria with a large smile as he ran towards his boss still dazed.

-Bossu! What's wrong? What did that wench do to you? I'll destroy her! yelled Levi, furious as he turned towards the terrified woman.

-Levi! I already told you that someone else has demanded her head! Now help me get him up! He needs our help! Said Lussuria, impatient.

Fran and Belphegor helped freed Xanxus while Levi had held Elizabetha's arms behind her and kept her in place (which was really hard, seeing as the woman kept trashing around and cursing at the realisation that her plan had been foiled). Xanxus made no effort to rise up on his feet; his whole life had no more meaning without his lover and his child.

-Lussuria… they're gone… I… Squalo and my baby… they're gone… said Xanxus, before breaking down in tears on his sun guardian's shoulder.

Nobody said a thing; what was to say? This man had always been lonely and had very little love in his life, which made him ruthless and bitter. Finally, after so many years, he found the one person to make him happy and they were going to form a family; and now… he had lost everything! Who could blame him for crying out his pain?

-Oh dear lord! Xanxus! That stupid fish turned you into a eunuco! Snap out of it! I swear…

The sound and the force of Fran's strike across Elizabetha's face surprised everyone. Everyone stood still and looked at the young illusionist.

-I cannot stand one more word coming out of that filthy whole of yours any longer! Who the hell are you to say that two men cannot be together and have a child together? You are a cheap wh*re with no heart; you have lost your half your mind and if you do not shut up this instant, I will make you lose the other half. Said Fran with a frown of fury upon his face (a rarity for everyone).

Returning to his boss, Fran picked up the ropes that had bind Xanxus earlier and tied the hands of the woman tightly together. Belphegor rushed to help his little «froggy» under the gazed of one sun guardian.

-Don't worry about a thing boss! Before we head home, we'll have to make a quick run to the hospital to make sure you are not too bruised from the car crash! Besides, there is someone who will want to see you! Said a cheery Lussuria after a depressed and exhausted Xanxus had asked to be brought back to the mansion.

The car drive to the hospital was made in absolute silence; nobody seemed willing to speak, nobody dared to. After, even assassins with little sanity knew when words were useless. What their boss needed right now was silence and sleep.

Once the group had arrived to the hospital, Lussuria dragged the groggy Xanxus to the emergency (being mafiosis, they did not have to wait very long before seeing a doctor). The doctor examined the exhausted gunman and ordered the man to stay for the night. He placed him in a very special room who had only one other occupant with very limited visitation.

-Lussuria, please… I need to sleep… I don't need you to show me the way. I can do it myself! Complained Xanxus with exhaustion drooling from his voice.

Lussuria opened the door and let his boss in the room. Xanxus entered the room; ready to cry himself to sleep. He could not care less about what the other person thought of him; he didn't care about anything else anymore. What was the use?

-Voi! What's with the long face? Stop moping and kiss me already! I've been worried sick for you! Cried Squalo with a large, soft smile. Bianca has been restless, too!

Looking up, Xanxus saw that the love of his life and their child was safe and sound in a hospital bed. The man froze on the spot; a terrible weight was lifted from his shoulders as he ran to his lover's side and held him close to his heart. Tears ran down his cheeks as the relief washed over him; Xanxus kissed his lover with all the passion he could muster.

-She told me the two of you were dead! I thought I would never see you again and never see our child! Thank god, the two of you are alright! Cried Xanxus, his heart swelling with relief and joy.

-Oh, love! I thought for second that I was! I was stuck in the car; my belly was too heavy for me to lift up from the wheel. I was so groggy that I hallucinated that I heard Bianca telling me to wake up and to get out; we were in danger and I had to get back at you! If it hadn't been for that hallucination; I would have fallen asleep and we'd both be dead! Said Squalo as he hugged his man close to him.

-Is she okay? Did the doctors say anything? Asked Xanxus, terrified at the idea of losing his daughter.

-Don't you worry about our little princess! She's fine! The doctors had an x-ray performed and she's fine. She's a big, healthy baby who will be born in two months! Now, you go to sleep…

The gunman sighed in relief and laid down next to his lover who made a bit of room for him (as much as he could with his belly, that is). Soon afterwards, the two men fell into a dreamless sleep; safely in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the seventh chapter. I'm sorry about the delay! Please review.

Fran sat on a chair in the waiting room; reflecting on the events that happened that night. His heart was beating furiously from the anger and his hands were shaking. His thoughts all came back to Elizabetha and her hate filled words. Everything she had said had stung him like daggers; it reminded him of his grand-father… That retarded old-man!

Being so caught up into his own mind, Fran never noticed his partner sitting down next to him. The prince made no sound, no movement or any sign to tell his partner that he was there. He could tell something was bothering him and it was clearly upsetting his partner as a frown hadn't left his usually stoic face since he had struck Elizabetha two hours before.

-What's bothering you? Asked the prince, concerned.

The young man turned towards his partner to tell him off; to tell him that it was not his business and if he had wanted to mock he should just leave before he did something drastic, until he saw that the usually grinning royal was very much serious. No smile adorned his features, no mockery in his voice; he was very much serious.

-That… mockery of a woman… She… said things that… rang far too close to home. I never could stand homophobes. I… started the young man, uneasy about revealing such personal details. I was raised by my grand-father, who never liked homosexuals; which inconvenient for him since his son was and, like Squalo, had given birth to a child. My mother died in child-birth and my grand-father fought to have my tutelage. I was raised by a homophobe who would beat the living day light out of me for no reason. He would call me a freak of nature and so on…

-I see… I understand now why you hit Elizabetha so hard. I can't blame you for your anger or the violence you showed; in your shoes, I would have done far worse to her! You were quite gentle with her; you're getting soft, froggy! Said Belphegor with a smile in his voice.

Furious at the idea of being mocked after sharing such personal details about his life, Fran turned to tell the prince to piss off, when a pair of soft lips pressed gently against his.

Belphegor pulled his frog closer to him and rubbed his tongue against the other man's lips, asking for entrance. Fran, for a small moment was too shock to do anything, answered the kiss shyly. The green haired teen snaked his arms around his lover's neck and parted his lips. The tongues met and danced together with perfect harmony; it was as if they were made for one another.

The prince ran his royal hands all over the younger man's body and his lips all over his neck. Fran sighed and moaned deeply as he ran his hands in Belphegor's hair. The green hair man shivered as he felt his new lover's hands run under his shirt; this was good and was making his head spin like crazy.

-Bel-sempai… Please… I… moaned Fran as his lover started nibbling at the little spot in his neck that made his legs turn into goo.

-You like this, don't you? Come with me. Let's go somewhere quieter and we could have some fun! Asked Belphegor as he took his lover's hand and dragged him to an empty room.

-Bel-sempai, the nurses will hear us and we will be in trouble! Said Fran with a blush and a big smile. This could be fun…

 _Back in Squalo's and Xanxus's hospital room…_

Squalo woke up with Xanxus sleeping on his side and his arm protectively around his waist. The dark haired man's features were calm and serene; he was at peace. A sight worth more than gold and rubies in Squalo's opinion; somehow Bianca must have thought the same thing as she started to kick where her father's hand was placed.

-Mmmm… Wha… Hey, calm down! Lemme sleep… mumbled the half awoken gunman who snuggled closer to his lover.

-Xanxus, don't be mean to our little princess! If you can't wake up when she needs you now; how are you going to help me when she'll be born? Teased Squalo with a devious smile.

-We'll have a nanny take care of her at night… mumbled Xanxus as he slowly fell back into sleep.

-WHAT? You want to put our daughter's well-being into some stranger's hand? Wake up you lazy ass! She wants you awake and so do I! I want chicken parmigiana, anyway! Cried Squalo, pissed off.

-Alright, alright! I'll get you some chicken parmigiana… Don't you worry about it; I spoke without thinking about the nanny thing! Said Xanxus as he got up and kissed his lover gently on the fore head. I love you, Squalo!

-Oh… Xanxus, I love you too! I can't wait for Bianca to be here with us..! said Squalo with a kind smile. Squalo was very sappy when pregnant.

Xanxus got up and left the room to get a nurse; he needed chicken parmigiana quickly before his lover started to become whinny. Luckily, the very same nurse that announced Squalo's pregnancy had arrived rapidly upon hearing about the kidnaping and the state of the two lovers.

Nono had been brought up to speed about the whole affair and cared more about the well-being of his adoptive grand-child and parents, then the diplomatic consequences the hit on Elizabetha's famiglia had brought to the Vongola famiglia. Yet, there would be no retribution demanded since it was Elizabetha's own doing that had caused this and her father's weakness that had allowed for the woman to act this way.

-Do not worry about your little girl; the ultrasound showed that she is perfectly fine and so will Squalo. His foot will need some time, but all in all, everything is fine. Said the nurse with a calm voice as she saw how nervous the man was. Tell me, do you have a godparent for the child? Just in case something might go wrong on a mission; you will know that your baby will be safe…

-Well… I… Actually no, we don't! I know my father will always make sure that Bianca is safe, but… I never thought of that… said Xanxus more to himself as he left for his lover's room without the chicken parmigiana.

Squalo looked at his lover come in without his meal and frowned, ready to yell. Before the shark could make a sound, Xanxus cut him off and asked about their baby's godfather. The man looked confused; Squalo offered a place besides him for his lover to seat and take him in his arms

-Bianca's godfather? Why do you ask that?

-What if we die on a mission or we have an internal conflict; who will take care of our baby? I mean, we have no one aside the Varia and the Ninth. Don't babies usually need a godfather and a godmother? What if tonight you hadn't woken up like you did and I died at Elizabetha's hand? Who would have taken care of our little baby? Asked Xanxus with a confused and terrified look; the eventuality of his child all alone in the world was a terrifying one.

-I see… Well, we can rule out the Vongola brats. In case of internal conflict, they would be right in the middle. Your father is far too old to be taking care of a baby. The rest of the team would also be problematic; they are assassins, not care-takers. The only choice that comes to mind would be Dino as the godfather and with Bianci, it will be easy for him; Marina as the godmother. The Cavalone famiglia is an ally, but can protect our baby from harm. Said Squalo as he snuggled closer to his lover. And since Bianci and Dino are going to get married in three months, it will be easier to take care of Bianca for them. Marina won't be able to take care of her, since she always on the move, but, I am sure she will make time for Bianca. And in the worst case, Marina can always bring our baby with her; she always wanted an apprentice.

-Dino and Bianci. They would be good substitute parents for our Bianca. I didn't know they were an item. When did that happen? I thought Bianci was with Reborn! Said Xanxus, confused.

-Oh! Reborn and Bianci decided to break things when it came clear that both of them had feelings for someone else. After a few months of dating and a few highly dangerous missions, Dino popped the question and Bianci has agreed. Dino called me two hours before we left for the restaurant to tell me and ask if I could be his best man. I wanted to tell you, but I really wanted chicken parmigiana. By the way, where is my diner?

-Don't worry, I send a nurse to go and get it from your favorite restaurant. She should be…

-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS A HOSPITAL! NOT A CHEAP MOTEL! GET OUT! Came a loud and feminine voice; cutting the sweet moment between the lovers.

Wondering what was going on, Xanxus got up and left the room; not without making sure that Squalo was comfortable and safe. He didn't want for his lover to be harmed again. As he ran into the hallway, he saw an angry nurse yelling and cursing at a shirtless Belphegor who had a mile long smile plastered on his face and hickeys all over his chest, and a blushing, yet stoic Fran with torn clothes and his, obviously, new lover's shirt.

-About time these trashes got together… said a smiling Xanxus as he returned to the room to his lover.

-What was it all about it? Asked Squalo, curious.

-You are going to laugh when I tell you this… started Xanxus as he handed his lover's dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the 8th chapter. Please give me more reviews! Enjoy! I do not own KHR.

The two Vindices guards threw Elizabetha into a room with a harsh push; causing the woman to shriek in outrage and fear. The door closed behind her too fast for her to try and escape. Elizabetha looked at the Vindices walking away and her reflection that showed her make-up drooling; her hair disarray and her scowl disfiguring her features.

-My, my! How low the queen has fallen! This has to be a dream; a very good dream! Poured a feminine voice drooling with disdain and irony.

Elizabetha violently turned towards the woman; her eyes bulging out of her eye sockets. Before her was standing Marina Borgias, last descendants of the Borgias family, with her usual long silver hair brought into a bun and her wicked red lips. She looked with disdain at the once proud heir of the De Marzio famiglia on the floor of their shared room. Elizabetha frown deepened and hissed like an angry cat.

-Oh! Is the little kitty angry? Maybe if you hadn't tried to kill my brother and my soon to be born niece; you wouldn't be in this place! Squalo has asked me to make sure you are as miserable as possible. You deserve everything that comes to you! Said Marina with a wicked grin.

-That filth should have died! What kind of man can have children? He's a freak of nature! As if your family's silver hair isn't enough to prove it! You should both be burnt to the stake; like the devil's spawn's that you all are! Shrieked Elizabetha, near insanity.

The silver haired woman did not show any signs of emotions; even if she was very close to slicing the woman's throat wide open. This little meeting was all on the hush-hush; nobody was to know that someone related to the Varia or the Vongola had met up with the De Marzio heir. The family had paid a pharaonic amount of money to the Vindicare prison to make sure nobody would speak or harm Elizabetha. Even after everything, her father was still doing everything to protect her.

-Stop looking at me like that! I'm Elizabetha De Marzio; daughter and heir to the boss of the De Marzio famiglia! I could have you kill just for looking down at me; you filthy low-life! Yelled the woman, closer to insanity than ever before. I'll have you killed! I'll have that bastard Squalo killed! I'll…

Before she could utter another word, a hard slapped hand ran across her cheek; making her loses her balance and fall to the floor. She sat there on the floor, dumbstruck and almost hyperventilating from shock. Nobody had ever raised a hand on her or cut her off as she was speaking! It made no sense to her!

Being stuck in a prison cell; being cut off from the luxury she always knew; being ignored by the people working around her; being treated like she wasn't a princess… It made no sense! She was beautiful, rich, powerful and popular at her country club; Marina Borgias should, in all honesty, be in admiration before her do everything to gain her approbation. Yet… she had struck her and was looking down at her with disdain and hatred. It made no sense to her!

-You will shut your mouth and listen to me very carefully. The Varia are currently fighting to have the right to ask for your head; the Vongola, ninth and tenth generation, is rallying its allies to prepare for a fight in order to annihilate the De Marzio famiglia; all that is needed for this to proceed is the accord of the Vendices. Luckily for you, your father gave a tremendous amount of money to the prison in order to keep you safe. If the Varia and the Vongola had anything worth to give in exchange for your head; you would have been dead weeks ago! A good thing neither of them thinks you are worth spending the amount of money required for it… explained Marina with a wicked smile and a smug look in her beautiful green eyes.

-That's impossible… I… muttered Elizabetha, completely stunned.

-You are safe, for now. Nobody is willing to risk to losing too much money or too many man for you. You are to stay in this prison for the rest of your miserable life; with no one to speak too or to visit you. Your father and your family escaped death by promising to cut all contacts with you. However, do not think that you are out of danger, my dear. You never know when the Vindices will be tired of you and simply grant the Varia permission to kill you just to escape your horrible voice or if Xanxus will finally accept to be able to rise to money needed for your head, some day. Said Marina before getting up and leaving the broken young woman to her fears.

Marina knocked on the door in order to let the Vindices know that she was ready to leave. However, Elizabetha was not done yet! She turned towards Marina and jumped at her throat with her nails all ready to shred the filthy peasant that humiliated her; however Marina, being a trained assassin, saw it coming and moved out of the way. Due to her sudden acceleration, Elizabetha wasn't able to stop her tracks in time and slammed into the door; breaking her marvellous and distinguished nose. This accident caused a few fragment of Elizabetha's nose were propelled into the frontal lobe; causing massive hemorrhaging and the immediate destruction of the young woman's brain.

Marina looked at the woman who slumped to the floor; lifeless. The Vindices arrived; Marina had to move the corpse to let them in. None of them said a word; Elizabetha was dead and there was nothing they could do about it. And they would going to get away with it; her family were no longer in contact with her and nobody cared about her anymore. Nobody had to know about it; except Squalo who would be more than pleased.

The Vindices took the body with them, while the one of them led Marina out of the prison with the strict order to never speak of this ever again. The woman agreed with a smile and left the prison with eagerness to tell her brother about the news.

 _Italy, Varia mansion, two days later…_

Marina was sitting in a very comfortable couch made to be as soft as possible for her brother; Squalo was sitting right next to his sister with a box of chocolate and a cup of tea. Xanxus was sitting in his usual chair and enjoyed a glass of bourbon.

Whenever Marina would visit the Varia Headquarters, Xanxus would always try to persuade her to stay and become their cloud guardian. The woman always refused as she preferred to work on contract rather than to stay in one place; she was a drifting cloud after all.

On this very beautiful afternoon where the two lovers were affectionate towards one another; Xanxus always making sure that Squalo was comfortable and had enough food and drinks. Squalo never missed a chance to thank his lover for his kind gestures and always made sure to offer some chocolate to him; which he declined as a perfect gentleman. It was out of character for the gunman; however he could not do anything else when Squalo looked as beautiful as he did right at this moment.

Round face, bright grey eyes filled with tenderness when he looked at his big and round belly, and glowing skin; everything in Squalo made him want to be sappy. In privacy, of course! There was no way in hell he was going to be sappy in front of anyone else then Squalo. However, as the due date was approaching fast; Xanxus had a hard time not being overly protective and, knowing how Squalo despised it; Xanxus did his best to make it as pleasant as possible. Marina simply acted as if the two were not being tender with one another; no squealing on how cute they look or jokes about them being wimpy woman. Something Xanxus thanked her personally.

-I have good news for you both; I finally managed to have a place reserved for Bianca at Santa Maria di Redenzione; once she is old enough to attend school. Said Marina with a radiant smile. See it as my gift for my little niece.

-S-santa Maria di Redenzione..? H-how..? You got kicked out of that school! The teachers at that school still screams and cowards away when they see me because they think it's you! Cried Squalo, completely astonished.

-I walked into the principal's office and I asked a form to register my little niece. They refused, but since the new principal is my old accomplice in crimes; she reserved the place without checking our references and now Bianca is registered in the best fencing and gunmanship classes. She's all set for her elementary and high school years!

-Ma-marina… Thank you, so much..! This means so much for the both of us! Said Squalo, touched by his sister's kindness.

The woman simply smiled and gave her brother a big hug. Having his hormones in a wreck, Squalo couldn't help but let a few tears fall. Finding a proper school for their daughter who will accept their daughter's mafia ties and would help her developed her talents would be very hard; almost impossible. Santa Maria di Redenzione was the best school to teach the young girls of the Mafia world; the girls had to be daughters of famiglia boss's and the fathers had to give a pharaonic fund to the school to be on the waiting list. Thanks to Marina's relationship with the new principal, Bianca was already in and had the best classes in her future schedule.

-Now, tell me! Who is in charge of the baby shower? I know Lussuria will want to plan everything and make it big and flamboyant… However, I know you don't like this, so I took the liberty to plan something personal and small with Lussuria. The Ninth, the Tenth, the Cavalone and the rest of the Varia will be there. It will be beautiful! Said Marina, excited.

The two men really were relieved Marina had come to see them today. In only three weeks, on Friday the 13th of October, their little Bianca would see the day of light for the first time. The Varia mansion was in frenzy, since none of them knew how to prepare for the arrival of a baby. Marina, despite never having children, knew how to calm an hysterical Lussuria who would fuss over every single detail; knew how to keep Belphegor and Fran from having sex everywhere and every day; knew how to organise the subordinates in order to make sure they baby-proof the entire mansion (it wasn't that big of a deal; just a few protections in the switches, keeping the weapons locked, putting locks on the kitchen cabinets, making sure the lock on the infirmary was in order, etc.). In three hours, she managed to do what would have taken them five weeks.

-Thank you for everything you did for us, Marina! Please, stay with us until the baby is born; you've been so helpful in only three hours. We would be honored if you helped us. I know you don't like staying at the same place for too long, but it would be impossible to do everything by ourselves. Asked Xanxus as he gave his sister-in-law a cup of tea in attempt to win her over.

-I see… I… I guess I could stay and help out a bit. However, I have contracts to do… I guess I could pass them to one of my co-workers; I have more than enough money…

-Moretti could take a few contracts off your hands. He's been mo…

-Moretti? That stupid moron couldn't hit an elephant with a tank if it was standing three feet in front of him with a target sign on it! He missed an easy shot, last year! I mean, seriously, if you miss a guy in a car going sixty mile an hour with a three second window of operation; you do not deserve to call yourself a professional hitman sniper! Cried Marina, insulted and furious.

-Okay… Okay… We get it! We're sorry! Said Squalo, a bit terrified by his sister.

The three assassins kept on discussing about the next steps to baby proof the mansion; about the baby shower and about the living arrangement of the young woman. After a few hours, Xanxus gathered his guardians to tell them of the temporarily addition to the famiglia.

Lussuria jumped on Marina and hugged her tight all the while calling her his best friend and his savior. That day, the Varia learned that the trademark Voi! of their lieutenant was also part of the vocabulary of his sister; as well as her mighty voice. Levi was relieved to know the young woman would stay; seeing as Lussuria was so tense about the baby shower and its arrival; he didn't get much of a chance to, at the very least, cuddle with his lover. Belphegor nearly cried at the news; the silver head peasant would never let him have kinky sex with his «froggy» anywhere else then the bedroom. Fran was conflicted about the stay of the sniper lady; on one part, he was disappointed at the idea that she would not let him have some very amusing fun with his sempai, especially since they never got to finish once they started and it was getting tiresome. On the other hand, he liked the woman's personality; she didn't yell as often as her brother and she always spoked to him and treated him like an adult. She even got him a box of condom; in case his lover and he managed to have sex before she could stop them outside of their bedroom.

Squalo wobbled to his sister's room; showing the way. He had offered to take his sister's baggage, but she flat out refused and took her stuff. She would have invited him in while she undid her luggage, but Squalo was far too tired for anything and fell asleep on her sister's bed. Marina smiled and left her brother rest soundly.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the ninth chapter. Please review. I enjoy reading what you think.

Marina led her brother and his lover towards the salon where everyone was awaiting for them. This was the baby shower day and everyone had presents for the both of them. Squalo wobbled with excitement as he could not wait to speak with Dino and Bianci about their marriage and with Yamamoto about the news of his future child. He could not wait to hear the actuality in the Mafia world; with Xanxus making sure that Squalo never left the house, it was hard for him to speak or visit his friends.

Xanxus, on the other hand, was far from excited. He just knew how badly this was going to be. First of all, Sawada's right-hand man would cause a fight with anyone who dared approached his beloved Tenth; then, being Sawada's lover, the cloud guardian would «bite to death» anyone who dared to even look at his lover; then the rain guardian would say something that would infuriate the storm guardian even more; then the mist guardian would appear, try and seduce Sawada, which would cause the cloud guardian and lover to start a fight; all the while Dino tripping over everything; Bianci trying to poison everyone with her horrible cooking for even looking at her fiancé; Belphegor would join in the fights and/or try to molest Fran, which would infuriate the mist guardian, which would infuriate the cloud guardian because the mist guardian isn't paying attention to him; eventually someone would do or say something that will scare the cow kid and make him use his damn bazooka; then Reborn would get involve by shooting Sawada, which would cause him to go in hyper-dying-will mode; Lussuria would try to calm everyone down with Ma-mas; Levi would start fighting anyone who would try and harm his precious Bossu or his lover… (Author takes a deep breath) God would Xanxus love to have a bottle of bourbon right now!

The couple and the woman passed through the door of the salon and their jaws dropped. They both expected to be chaos in the room, but everyone was talking gently and softly; no fights, no yelling and no troubles. Everything was calm and peaceful. Marina had made another miracle happen.

Hibari was sitting next to Sawada; his right-hand man was sitting to his right with a small table between them. Yamamoto was sitting next to Gokudera to make sure he was always calm and did not start a fight; which was relatively easy since hormones made Gokudera far more incline to cuddling then to fighting. Lambo and I-Pin were sitting in the back with Haru and Kykyo as chaperones (the loving glances shared between them did not escape Marina one bit). Sasagawa was entertaining Dokuro and Chrome on the recent development of a recent mission. The mist guardian had been warned that if any event occurred at the baby shower where he was involved, Marina would tell Vendicare of his whereabouts and help them track him down. The mist guardian had no problem believing her, since she was the one who captured him when Ken and Chikuza managed to escape the second time.

Bel and Fran were sitting in a corner talking with Lussuria and Levi about something, but before any of the two men could inquire about it; Dino and Bianci arrived to greet them.

-Xanxus, how are you? You look so pale! Asked Bianci with concern.

-I… Yes! I'm just a bit shaken by how calm this room is! I was expected total chaos. Once again, my dear Marina, you have made miracles. Said Xanxus, impressed.

The two men walked to their assigned chairs and gladly took the appetizers the maids were offering them. Squalo ate everything with enthusiasm, while Xanxus ate with moderation. The gunman looked at his lover and couldn't help himself from smiling in joy.

Since Squalo ate a lot because of his pregnancy, the swordsman had gained a few pounds and looked very round; which made him adorable in the gunman's eyes. Thankfully, the shark never complained about the gain weight, the swelling in his feet, the constant fatigue, never being able to get out of bed or a chair without the help of his lover. He always kept on a smile and even joked about it. Besides, why complain about the swelling of his feet when Xanxus had offered him a professional masseuse? Why complain about the constant fatigue when Xanxus would let him sleep in the softest bed ever made? Why complain when he couldn't get out of bed or of a chair when Xanxus would run a marathon, swim through the river Styx and jump over the Great Wall of China just to help him get up?

-Here is the gift offered by the Yamamoto and Gokudera's couple. Said a maid as she handed the lovers a gift.

Squalo took the gift and smiled at Yamamoto and Gokudera. The two men were smiling wildly as they knew the gift would benefit the lovers greatly once the baby would be born. Once the gift unwrapped, Squalo pulled out an ear thermostat for the baby; much more comfortable than a rectal one.

-Thank you so much! This will come in handy! Said Xanxus as he looked at the gift closely.

-It was Hayato's idea. He said it would be better for a baby once he grows up! Confessed Yamamoto with his usual smile.

A maid brought a second gift, this one from Hibari and Tsuna. They had given to the couple the conformation that Bianca was recognised as a member of the Vongola and was protected as a member of the Famiglia. This helped the parents with their fear of losing their daughter; Bianca would have another protection against the harsh world around her. Xanxus rose up from his seat and shook hands with Tsuna; his way of thanking him.

The next gift came from Haru and Kyoko; a lifetime supply of diapers of different size and baby care for when the baby will need a changing. If Squalo thought it was a very thoughtful idea; Xanxus was over the moon when he discovered the little fish-shaped perfume stick used to cover-up the smell of dirty diapers when changing the baby.

The rest of the tenth generation gave money for the baby's college fund. This was very much appreciated by the couple; not that they needed any help to find the money to pay for their daughter's college fund, however they did appreciate the gestures.

The ninth generation enjoyed themselves as they gave a very thick book on how to raise, discipline and deal with children based upon their experience. Most of the book simply suggested to wack the kids behind the head when they misbehaved; however there were no way the two men were going to reject the gift. That would have been insulting to the Ninth; besides there was a rather interesting chapter on how to deal with teenage girls.

Dino and Bianca had offered the couple a small pink teddy bear with a black Varia uniform; and a pink and black onesie that looked exactly like the one that Lussuria had found. Squalo was over the moon as he saw the teddy bear; while Xanxus almost squealed as he saw the onesie. His baby girl will look so sharp and fierce in that little suit.

The gifts were all opened; the guests were all thanked and they were now hungry. Finally, the maids entered with trays of food and drinks. As Squalo was getting up, a sharp pain made itself aware in his stomach area. Xanxus was not one to miss it and came to his lover's aid immediately.

-It's alright, Xanxus… It's just a little cramp. I've been having them since around eight this morning. The nurse said it was natural near the due date and… AHHH! Damn it! Cried Squalo in pain.

This caught the attention of everyone; especially Lussuria and Marina. The sister and the doctor rushed to the silver head's aid. The contractions had started two weeks earlier than what was previously thought; this frightened deeply the parents. The helpers led the pregnant man to a chair and ordered Xanxus to call forth a doctor. The man was petrified by the news.

His lover was having a child. His child was coming. His baby was going to see the day of light right now. What the hell was he supposed to do? What the hell was he supposed to do? What the hell…

-VOI! XANXUS! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST CALL A GOD FORSAKEN DOCTOR! Yelled Squalo, taking the man out of his state of daze.

-Yes… Yes! A doctor! Where the hell is the doctor? We need a doctor, now! Damn it! Cried Xanxus, terrified.

The guests moved out of the way and let the doctor and the nurses helped the shark out of his seat. As they lifted him up, Squalo's waters broke and Xanxus nearly fainted at the sight and implication. His daughter was coming…

The doctors didn't lose a second; they put the pregnant man in a wheelchair and led the mother out of the room. Xanxus watched as his lover was waltzed out of the room without him; it was too dangerous as they had to perform an operation to get the baby out safely. This was horrible for him; he didn't know what was going to happen and if Squalo or their daughter was going to survive. What if there were complications?

Everyone tried to help Xanxus by giving him cheerful advices and offered him glasses of bourbon for the nerves. Xanxus accepted none of the drinks and barely registered what was being said to him. He never registered the people talking or the fight between Lambo and Leviathan; he never registered that the teenager had taken out his bazooka and that he intended to use it; he never registered the shot from Reborn that caused Lambo to drop the weapon. He never saw the bazooka coming for him and didn't see it falling on him.

The next thing he noticed was a thick and heavy pink smoke surrounding him; he felt weightless and felt himself spinning out of control. He felt his stomach rise and his heart fall in his heals; he almost fainted from the dizziness. Xanxus wanted all to stop; and before he knew it, everything stopped abruptly. His head slowly stopped spinning and his stomach found its original place in his body. Slowly but surely the world stopped spinning like a damn merry-go-round and Xanxus managed to find his barring.

-Daddy? Are you ok? You look strange! Said a young and girly voice filled with concern.

As Xanxus opened his eyes, the man saw before what could only be explain as a miracle. Before him was a small girl with deep grey eyes surrounded by long and dark eyelashes; long straight black hairs with a bright blue bow in it; a heart shaped face with pink cheeks and cream skin. She wore a blue dress, black lace and silver ribbons; she had beautiful black and shiny proper shoes; she had little silver star earrings. There was no doubt of whom she was or where she came from…

She was Bianca; his daughter…


	10. Chapter 10

Here is my last chapter. It was fun to right. Please review. I do so enjoy your reviews.

-Daddy! Are you ok? Asked the little girl, concerned for her father.

Xanxus shifted in his seat and looked at the little girl with wide eyes. She walked slowly to him and climbed onto his lap and placed her hand on his heart. Her ring glowed blue and a warm and peaceful feeling ran through him. She obviously was a rain guardian like her mother; as she helped calm the raging elements in her father.

-Hum… Sure… Just a bit out of it..! said Xanxus as he breathed in and out slowly. Hum… Just out of curiosity… How old are you?

-I'm ten years old today. It's my birthday. Are you feeling better? She asked as she dimmed down the glow of her ring.

-Much better now. Thank you. So… Wow… Happy birthday! I can't… believe you are… you are here! My little princess… said Xanxus as he took his daughter in his arms.

Bianca held her father firmly in her arms and kissed his cheek. Xanxus laughed softly and hugged her closely to his heart. Bianca was small and frail; however she was far stronger and tougher than she looked. Xanxus looked around and saw the mountain of gifts and the five story-high cake with blue, silver and black colours (not really the colours for a little girl; however it must have been the little girl's choice).

Out of nowhere, a loud cry of happiness rang through the air. A little boy with spiky white hair, much like his; vivid red eyes, wide as tennis balls; small height and a wide grin similar to Squalo's. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt, short pants with black sneakers. He wore an orange tie which showed his flame.

-Dad! Bianca! I lost a tooth..! Look! Said the little boy as he showed his tooth and the hole in his teeth.

-That's great! Put it under your pillow and the ToothFairy will come tonight. Said Xanxus as he took his son on his lap.

-Bianca! Juliano! VOI! Where are you? Roared a very familiar voice.

-Over here, mommy! Yelled the boy who obviously had his mother's loud voice and tendency to yell.

-What are the… Xanxus? You were hit by the cow kid's bazooka ten years ago, right? Asked Squalo as he entered the room and saw his two children with their father.

Xanxus nodded and smiled down at his two children. The Flame of Wrath holder looked down at the two little miracles on his laps. They were beautiful and the man held so much pride and love for these two little kids he had yet to meet. Ten years later and Squalo was still with him; his daughter and his son obviously loved him as they disputed his attention… Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't going to be a terrible father, after all.

-Sweeties, this Daddy has to go soon; you need to get off of him. Don't worry, Daddy will come back! You know Juliano, Anthonio and Laurenzo are playing some soccer in the yard. Why don't you go and play with them? Proposed Squalo with a gentle smile to his son who beamed at the idea of dirtying his suit (he was a little boy, after all).

Jumping from his father's laps, Juliano ran like lightning to the yard, nearly causing an expensive vase from crashing to the floor. Bianca sighed and left her father's arms as she ran after her brother to make sure he didn't cause more destruction than he already did. Xanxus smiled at his daughter's responsibility and his son's energy and craziness. Squalo sat on his lover's lap and kissed him on his head.

-Xanxus, you have nothing to worry about. You are an amazing father to your children and a perfect husband! Don't let your fears take over; you never disappointed anyone. Whispered Squalo as he placed a kiss on his lover's forehead.

Slowly and surely, the pink smoke that told him that Xanxus's time was up appeared. The smoke enveloped him and transported him back to his time period. This time, the trip was far less stressful. The man's thoughts were not plagued with doubts and fear; the spinning was not as fast or as sickening; and he was looking forward to what was coming ahead. Before he knew it, he was back into his seat in his own time. Xanxus got up and ran to his pregnant lover.

 _In the infirmary…_

Squalo was terrified; he never felt so much pain in his entire life. He was trained to receive bullets, cuts from swords and torture, but this… This was the worst thing he ever felt; he felt pain in his abdomen, pain in his back, pain in his mind as the knowledge of a child coming to this world was being plastered right in his sight, and pain in his heart… What if he couldn't bring his daughter to the world? What if there were complications and one of them died? What if his daughter died before she even had a chance to live? What if HE died before ever holding her in his arms? Damn it! This was too much for him!

-Breath in slowly, sweetheart! I'm right here by your side. Don't worry about anything! Said Xanxus kindly to his ear.

-Xan… Xanxus… You're here..! Thank god! Cried Squalo, relieved that his lover get over his shock and be by his side.

-Obviously! Did you really think I wouldn't be there for you? I will be the first man who will take our little princess in his arms. Said the gunman confidently.

The doctor administered the anesthetic and prepared himself and Squalo for the caesarian cut. No longer than three minutes later, the doctor made the first cut; Squalo never felt a thing. Xanxus made sure to keep Squalo's mind away from the procedure going on; which deeply touched the pregnant man.

A sharp and loud cry caught the attention of the two lovers; the doctor raised a goowy and bloody mess crying on top of her lung as she was desperate for her mother's comfort. The doctor handed a pair of scissors to the proud father who took them with shaking hands; Xanxus nervously cut the umbilical cord and moved out of the way as a nurse came to take care of Bianca.

While the baby was cleaned and checked to make sure that it could see and hear just fine, the doctor patch Squalo up and left the two proud parents with their newborn baby.

-My… God..! She's perfect..! cried Squalo as he held his daughter in his arms. I can't believe it…

-I know… Bianca Varia. She perfect in every way; she would have never been this perfect if she had been born from someone else. I love you. Whispered Xanxus as a tear fell down his eye.

Squalo kissed his daughter's little head; Xanxus held his lover in his arms. Both protecting their most precious treasure; their little baby girl was gently snoozing in her mother's arms and wiggled her tiny baby hands to grab anything she could. Xanxus gave her his little finger; she grabbed her father's finger tightly and moaned sweetly with joy.

After a while and after Squalo was brought into the nursery, Xanxus permitted the rest of the party to enter in small groups to visit the mother and the baby. They had to enter the room calmly and be as gentle as possible to see the baby. The first people were the Ninth and the rest of the Varia team member; the Ninth gave a small smile to his adoptive son and handed him a cigar; Lussuria and Levi awed in adoration; while Belphegor and Fran placed pink balloons all over the room.

The second group was the Vongola brats who enjoyed the lovely sight. Hibari lovely rubbed his lover's belly with tenderness; Yamamoto had teary eyes at the thought of having his own child. All made sure not to tire the new mother; they gave them as much space as possible.

Finally, Dino, Bianci and Marina came in. Dino and Bianci had instant love for the little girl. Marina had the privilege to hold the baby in her arms; something the new parents were too nervous to do for anyone. It was a mark of true respect and trust; it showed what the couple thought of the woman and showed that she was worthy of being their daughter's godmother.

-Xanxus, you'll have to sharpen your shooting skills if you want to protect your baby girl from all the mean and nasty boys! Teased Marina as she sends a smug smile to the new father.

-Don't worry, no boys will ever get anywhere near my baby girl. I'll make sure of it and her brother will as well! Replied Xanxus with confidence as he took his daughter back in his arms.

-Another one? Are you sure about it? You just had one! Said Marina, surprised

-Maybe in two years, but yes! Now that I have a little girl, why not try for a boy? Said Xanxus with a smile as he looked at his lover.

Squalo agreed with a large smile; the idea of having a second child was somewhat tempting. The first pregnancy hadn't been as much of a nightmare as he had believed at first; he wouldn't mind having another child. However, they would have to wait for a year or two; they would have enough work as it is with just this one baby.

Hearing his daughter cry for him, Squalo extended his arms in a silent request to his lover to give him their baby. After making sure that her head was well supported, Squalo took the bottle Marina was handing to him and fed his little girl. The god-parents left the nursery and the newly parents with their child.

As Squalo was recuperating from the operation, Xanxus placed his daughter in her crib and passed through the patio glass doors. He took out the cigar the Ninth had given him; however he could not, for the life of him, find a lighter.

-Here! Said the Ninth as he appeared out of nowhere with exactly what his adoptive son needed.

-Thanks. Said Xanxus as he bent over to light up his cigar. Who would have thought a year ago I would be a father today? To think, on Valentine's day I found out my lover was pregnant… Damn! It's almost surreal!

-Having children is the most precious thing the heavens can give you! Said the old man with a warm smile on his face.

The two men stayed on the patio; taking in the fresh air of October and discussing of the future ahead of them.

 _In the future…_

-Squalo, where are the kids? Asked Xanxus as he looked around with a large gift with blue paper wrap.

-Well, Juliano is out playing with Anthonio and Laurenzio; while Bianca is in the living room watching cartoons with Rebecca Cavalone, not the Vongola one. Answered Squalo as he walked towards his lover. Which is a good thing, you know! I've wanted to tell you something special for the pass week… I'm pregnant. We're going to have another baby.

-Are… Are you… serious..? This is wonderful news! I just hope Levi and Belphegor won't have kids at the same time as us. The Varia really had it rough when Fran, Lussuria and you got pregnant at the same time. Said Xanxus as he shivered at the memory.

Squalo wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him deeply and with all the affection he felt for the man of his life. The two held each other in a tight embrace; their children ran to them hugging them in their small arms. They jumped out of joy at the news of having another brother or sister. If this wasn't chaotic enough, Lussuria and Levi ran into the room, overjoyed at the news of them having another baby. This great news and congratulations were soon followed by Belphegor and Fran's announcement that they too were going to having another child.

Xanxus sighed in defeat. This was going to be a very, very long nine months! On the good side, he had to admit the future of the Varia was promising. If Bianca's shooting talents, Juliano's swordsmanship, Laurenzo's knife throwing abilities, and Anthonio hand-to-hand combat skills proved anything; it was that the next Varia generation was going to be the nightmare of many, many people. And all it took was for Squalo to be bored that faithful day, ten years ago…


End file.
